There are a great many products directed to pets. They range from items such as food and dietary supplements to clothes and playthings. One of the difficulties in keeping a pet indoors is to keep the pet interested in its own playthings so as to minimize wear and tear on the pet owner's belongings.
One of the most popular pets, second only to dogs as the pet of choice, is cats. Cats require constant stimulation to hold their interest, and so there are a multitude of products directed at entertaining cats and occupying their time. There are balls, scratching posts, etc.
However, to date there has been no means of constructing a living area for a cat that can be constantly changed and updated to continually take on new conformations, and thereby provide an area of exploration for a pet, and particularly a cat.